Avatar Academy
by Thatawkwardday
Summary: What if the 4 nations was a school and aang was the avatar of it? And katara transfers and turns the academy upside down. First fic ever. Please RxR
1. Coming to 4 Nations Academy

Hey guys! This is my first story so please no flames. I hope you enjoy and please review i would appreciate it (:

* * *

Avatar academy

* * *

KATARAS POV

Today is my first day at the academy. My brother goes there already, gran gran wanted me to stay home just so she can spend extra time with me. He extra time was a year… anyways. My brother is Sokka. He texted me last night saying that he doesn't want people to know that we're siblings, he said it's because he's to cool at school and he doesn't want to catch my _'lameness'_ like I'm the one who's going to give him lameness! He would probably do that to me as soon as I get there!

I'm in an airplane on the way to the 4 nations academy. 4 nations academy is one of the most prestigious academies in the whole world. If I remember I think it's ranked number 3? Anyways. It's a dormitory school. That I was not happy about, but before my dad died he said that he loved that school and that's where he found mom that's the only reason why I'm going.

My hair is the usual. My two rings at the front and a high ponytail and the back. I'm wearing a light blue top and gray skinny jeans with black vans. I must say, I look good.

When the plane landed I got my luggage and I saw my brother and his friends waiting for me at the airport.

"Sokka! I missed you so much!" I scream and jump on him hugging him.

"Uhmmm. Hi? I don't know you but I missed you too." Sokka replies hugging me back.

I look at his friends. One was taller than him with jet black hair, the other was around my height he was bald and he had a stupid grin on his face both looked very confused.

Whoops. I'm not suppose to know Sokka… and I just hugged him. Well then…

"Hi! My name is Aang, and I'm the avatar of 4 nations academy!" the guy named aang introduced himself.

I looked at Aang. He was wearing an orange shirt and jeans with converse.

What the heck is an avatar? Like so stupid short bald kid? Ok. Next stupid bald kid is going to be an avatar?

"Uhm. Hi! I'm Katara." I reply nervously..

"Oh! And this guy over here." He said motioning to the guy with the black hair, "He's Zuko. Captain of the basket ball team and stuff!"

I looked at Zuko. His jet black hair looked so good on him. He did nothing to his hair but it looked good either way, he was so not a try hard. He wore a simple white shirt, black jeans and vans.

"Whatever. Can we go now? I'm sure the idiot wants to go to school now." Zuko said.

"HEY! I am not an idiot! Watch yourself buddy." I say walking away with my luggage. Then I come back. "Where exactly am I going?"

Aang and Sokka laugh their pants off while Zuko smirks then walks away. I decide to follow him considering Aang and my sad excuse for a brother won't be any help.

We walk in silence..

"So.." I say trying to break the silence.

"What dorm are you in?" He asks bluntly.

"Uhmm. 303 of the Air dorm?"

"Hn. That dorm sucks. Should have been in the Fire but whatever. I think Toph is in that dorm."

"What dorm are you in?"

"Fire."

"Isn't Sokka in that dorm too?"

He looked surprised. Not surprised I just transferred here and I'm curious about Sokka. Eww. I hope he doesn't think I'm interested in him. WAIT. WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT.

"Ya. He's in the same room as me."

Then we walk in silence again.

Girls keep glaring at me. I wonder why.

We continue to walk until we see a girl our age.

"Toph, she's in the same dorm as you." He says then walks away.

"Uhmm. Hi, I'm Katara."

"Sup, I'm Toph." She says looking at me, "So you're in 303?"

"Yup."

"You're with me and the witch."

"Witch?"

"More like princess, but I call her witch."

We continue to talk. She says she's blind but I doubt that she can go anywhere without that stick and she knows where she's going but whatever.

We go into the room so see the Azula person.

"TOPH. GET OUT!"  
"Woman I will not get out! And she's Katara, our new roommate."

"EWW. MORE PEOPLE. GET OUT!"

Oh no. What's going to happen now…

* * *

Please review what you guys think (:


	2. More than meets the eye

Avatar Academy

KATARAS POV

"Hi wit- I mean azula. I'm Katara, nice meeting you." I say with a smile.

Azula and Toph stopped fighting; Azula then pushed Toph into a wall and glared at me. "Look. I know you're new here and stuff but get out. You see this is my room and I don't like you. So get out." She said hissing venom.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, bubble brain but she's staying." Toph said.

"Me? Bubble brains? You must be crazy feet eyes. Anyways she can't stay here, I don't like her." She said slightly insulted.

"So you like me then? I've been in this dorm with you for 3 months. I can't wait to tell people that the great Azula loves me ever so much!" Toph said sarcastically yet serious at the same time.

"UGH. Fine the sad excuse for a girl can stay" She said then she turned to face me, "Just get out of my way, don't touch my stuff and DO. NOT. GO. ON. MY. BED." Then she left the room.

What just happened? I came into my room, got yelled, then treated like a fool. Great school, great school.

I looked around the room. It's not that bad. A single bed, and a double bunkbed. You can obviously tell Azula took the single bed. Toph took the lower bunk so I get top I guess. There is a small entertainment place. By the looks of it flat 3D TV, xbox, ps3, blu-ray DVD player and a bunch of speakers. 2 leather couches. There is a small space for a dinner table. A microwave, mini fridge, cupboards and a table are what make the kitchen. The bathroom has a toilet, sink, cupboard and shower. 21:28 A8/P8

Pretty nice room actually. I like it.

"Hey Toph, can you show me around for a bit?" I asked.

"Can't, im busy." She replies boredly.

I look to see that she's reading manga..nice.

"Yup, you are _totally _busy." I say sarcastically.

"Just ask the avatar." She says bluntly.

"You mean aang?"

"Duh."

I left the room to look for aang. Pretty stupid because I have no idea where he is. I could text Sokka to ask aang, but I forgot my phone in the room, stupid again because I have no idea where the dorm is.

I started to walk aimlessly around this gigantic campus. The building, the scenery and the sky is so beautiful but it's the same, nothing different. I wonder if _he's _still watching me..

I continued to walk until I bumped into somebody causing me to fall.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I quickly say as I bow to the person, as I look up I see the one and only Zuko.

"Hn. Watch where you're going idiot." He said facing me.

"Hey buddy I am not an idiot!" I yell at him.

"Whatever. And I am not your buddy."

"Calm down there buddy it's just a name."

"And idiot isn't?" He asks sarcastically.

"Uhmm. No?"

"Then what is it?" He asks obviously enjoying this.

"A type of soup?"

"See, you are an idiot. You don't even know that you're the idiot."

I walk away towards a weird forest. It was a bunch of trees in a gigantic circle. The forest gave off that stay-away sort of feeling, but whatever. I'm new, I don't know any better. Zuko states at me the he immediately runs to me. He grabs my wrist and makes me face him.

"Are you asking for a death wish?!" He yells, his voice full of anger.

"Yes!" I stupidly say.

"Are you crazy!? That's the avatar forest!" He yells, his voice full of venom.

"So? It must be Aangs super crazy hang out spot. I don't know why he would choose that kind of place though, I would have went for a watery kind of place."

"Katara..." The way Zuko said my name sent chills up my spine, "That place, it's just not good. Please stay away from there…" He asks almost as if it was painful to even say it.

"Okay Zuko I will stay far away from there." I say smiling hopefully that would cheer him up.

"Okay.."

Right now Zuko looks so vulnerable like any moment the wind would just break him apart. I have only known Zuko a day and I know that he has a very big ego and pride. He's not the type to cry at stupid things. This forest is apparently a big deal for him to act like this.

"Hey, sorry but uhmm…" I ask sorta shy.

"What?" He asks annoyed. Well then.. he's back.

"I don't actually know how to get back.."

"Idiot." He simply says as he starts to walk away.

Not knowing where to go I decide to follow him, I mean he is roommates with Sokka and Aang so I could just ask them to bring me home I mean like if Sokka doesn't want to it then Aang has to do it. I mean he's the avatar doesn't that mean he has to help people and stuff?

"Idiot." Zuko simply says.

I look to see that Zuko brought me back to my dorm. So he isn't that bad of a guy eh?

"Thank you!" I yell as I idiotically smile at him.

"You're still an idiot." He says as he walks away.

I laugh and think he's not even that mean. Well he is mean but not as mean as I use to think. I guess I have lots to learn about him.

Little did I know that someone was there watching us the whole time and maybe she misunderstood.


	3. First Day part 1

Avatar Academy

KATARAS POV

I went inside my dorm recalling what had just happened I couldn't stop smiling at all. I had only met Zuko but I know him doing something nice was rare especially helping somebody. He's so much like _you.. _I keep thinking that everything was going well considering I have made friends here at 4 Nation Academy, but then I remembered the witch…Azula. Ugh how am I supposed to act now?

I entered the room to see Toph and Azula fighting. They were yelling and cursing, I looked outside to see if anybody noticed two lunatics screaming at 10 pm on a school night but it seemed as if they weren't yelling at all. A girl walked by and seemed to notice I was confused and she simply said, "Oh. Azula and Toph fighting again? It's normal, after 3 months you get use to it."

So people are use to this? Great… I went into the room took a shower and texted Sokka. I tried to ignore Azula and Toph yelling at each other.

_To: Sokka_

_From: ME_

_Sokka! I need to go to the headmasters' office tomorrow morning right? _

_To: ME_

_From: Sokka _

_Obviously. Anyways ur gunna get ur uniform map of the school, schedule and all that sh*t. And Aang is going to meet you outside of the air dorm. You know he's the avatar and stuff so… _

_To: Sokka _

_From: ME_

_Oh. Thanks bro. Night (: _

It's already late and it seems that Toph and Azula rescheduled their fight for tomorrow morning. Then I went to sleep to remember the one thing I tried so hard to forget…

SOKKAS POV

After I received Kataras text I decided not to reply, I mean she said night so why reply back with NIGHT. That's so stupid. Anyways apparently I looked deep in thought when I was texting Katara at least that's what Aang said.

"Sokka, you wouldn't keep anything from me right?" Aang asks fidgeting.

"Ya sure whatever buddy. What do you mean?" I reply staring at him.

"Like you and Katara.." He replies blushing.

"What about her?"

"Are you d-dating?" He asks stammering. Hmm, this seems fun.

"Well.. it's a long story. About a yea- where's Zuko?" I said completely changing the subject.

"WAIT WHAT HAPPENED A YEAR AGO! And Zuko texted that somebody named idiot got lost so he had to help her get back so he's going to be a little late. Who the heck is named idiot?"

"He helped idiot?"

I know what Zuko means, he helped Katara get back to the dorms.. Well this is getting interesting. Zuko NEVER does anything nice for anybody, not even his father. But he did something for my sister.. I'm starting to finally like this school. And to think Aang is starting to ask about her too.

I heard the door open it was Zuko. He was drenched in rain. Hmm, funny I never knew it rained. Maybe it's because I had headphones on.

"ZUKO. Who would name somebody idiot! They must be the real idiot! AHAHA!" Aang says laughing.

"I am not an idiot avatar." He says popping a vein.

"You named somebody avatar?" He asks.

"Hn." He says as he goes into the bathroom to take a bath.

So he really was with my sister. Well I'm not the smartest but I know when a guy is with a girl..

I made Aang shut up so I can go to sleep which is not easy. Do you know how much this kid talks? A whole freaking lot, once I finally did that I went to sleep.

KATARAS POV

I woke up at 6 am, early considering school starts at 8:30, I wanted to avoid the bathroom fight between Toph and Azula. I took a bath and changed into a purple V-neck and black sweats. I went to fix my hair in the usual rings in the front and a high ponytail then I went to go check my phone it turns out Aang texted me.

_To: Katara_

_From: Aang_

_Oi! I'm going to be at the air dorm around 7 for the guide thingy to the head office for your uniform and stuff so just come out around 7, I don't mind if you're late. Bye. _

I checked the time I was only 6:45 considering that my room was on the 7th floor of the air dorm, which is also the top I decided I can just go downstairs now and take the stairs, that would probably take 15 minutes.

I started to walk towards the door when I heard Toph talk to me, "Hey, Sugar Queen where you going?"

"S-Sugar Queen?" I ask slightly confused.

"No, cause I was totally talking to the witch."

"I'm Sugar Queen?" I ask a little insulted.

"Obviously." She says like what I asked was one of the stupidest questions ever.

"Well. I'm going to meet Aang for the tour thingy."

"Oh, Twinkle toes."

"Twinkle Toes? Do you make stupid nicknames for everyone you know?"

"As long as it embarrasses them."

"Uhmm. See you at school." I say as I run out of the room closing the door. I started to walk down the stairs to meet with Aang.

As I walked out of the building I saw Aang leaning against the tree waiting for me. I called out to him while waving, "Hey Aang!"

"Oh. Hey Katara." He says smiling. I couldn't help but smile back.

I walked up to him to notice that he was wearing his uniform, his uniform was a black buttoned up blazer with a white long sleeve polo underneath with gray plaid pants and black loafers.

We started walking to the headmas- I mean fire lord Ozai? Like seriously what is up with all these weird names? Like Fire lord and an avatar? This is a school not a magical universe with people who have magical powers to manipulate the 4 elements. That would actually make a good book maybe even show, I'd watch it.

When we went to his 'temple' it's actually just an office. I was told to enter. I went inside to see the 'fire lord' He gave me my schedule and my uniform. He said there was a bathroom just around the corner I could change into it there. I excused myself and went to go change.

My uniform was a black blazer with a white polo inside of it with a blue plaid skirt that went mid-thigh with ankle knee socks and black loafers.

I came out to see Aang waiting for me still.

"Why is your bottom gray?" I ask.

"Because I'm mainly in with the air nomads." He says.

"What are air nomads?"

"People who represent the element of air. And by the looks of it you're with the Water tribe?"

"Wait, how would you know that?"

"Your skirt is blue."

"So?"

"If your bottom is red, that means you're with the Fire Nation. If it's Green you're with the Earth Benders."

"Fire Nation? Earth Benders? What the heck."

"It's just names to represent the 4 elements."

"Uhm. Okay?"

This school is so not normal.


	4. First Day part 2

I really appreciate all the views this is getting (: For a first fan fic i have ever made getting over 70 view is good right? AHAHA. Thanks again guys! (:

* * *

Avatar Academy

* * *

KATARAS POV

* * *

Aang and I started to walk to class. It was a quiet walk on my part, all I said was oh, cool, seriously? Aang on the other hand was enjoying this. I never really said anything until the one question I kept thinking about finally rushed out, "What the heck is an avatar?"

He seemed startled at my sudden outburst but I'm guessing he gets that question a lot considering that he started laughing his pants off afterwards.

"Wow Katara you never fail amuse me." He says laughing.

"Hey I'm serious! Like apparently this avatar person in a big deal in this school and stuff!" I say trying to defend myself.

"Well basically, an avatar is someone who keeps peace to the 4 nations. If there is any fight then I have to break it up. I have to show around new kids like you, and I think that's about it.

"So like the disciplinary committee or the student council?"

"What..? NO! I'm like way cooler than that!" He said slightly insulted.

We started to walk in silence once more, and again I'm the silent one him on the other hand, not so much. He was going on and on about the lunch specials until I think he finally realized that he has no idea where my class is.

"WAIT!" He randomly yelled.

"Y-yes?" I ask surprised.

"Which is your class?" He asked.

"Class 2-1 how about you?"

"WHOA!"

"AVATAR AANG YOU ARE TO SHOW HER AROUND SCHOOL NOT DISRUPT THE SCHOOL!" Some teacher yelled.

"SORRY!" He yells back.

"STOP!" The teacher yells again.

"Anyways… I'm in the same class as you! Zuko is in the same class too!" He says smiling like crazy.

"How about Sokka?" I ask.

He seemed taken back at my question but he answered anyways, "He's a year older than us so he's not really in the same class as us but uhmm he's in 5-3."

How can I forget my own brothers grade? I guess it's because he's so stupid and immature that he seems my age. I mean I act way more mature than him so it isn't uncommon that people mistaken me as the older sibling. Just not here. We 'aren't' siblings here.

Aang tells me to wait outside for the teachers signal. He goes in at tells him that he was escorting me and that there is a new student so that's why he was late. The teacher says it's ok and he signals me to come in.

As I come in I here people yelling stupid questions and stuff like SHES HOT, HAVE MY BABIES, I LOVE YOU, YOU SINGLE?

I go to the front of the class and introduced myself, "Hi! I'm Katara I'm 17 years old and I'm part of the water tribe so.. I hope we all get along!"

The teacher gave an approving nod at my introduction and said, "Nice to meet you my name is General Iroh. Sit over there with the Avatar and Zuko." He said motioning at the back row.

I tried to ignore the glares from the girls and the lame pick up lines from the guys. It's a little hard when both parties are in you're face. I went to my seat, Aang got up and made me sit in the middle. Who does that? I would preferably sit on the side but I can't really be picky.

I tried to concentrate on the lesson as fascinating as the history of Ba Sing Se is, I just couldn't. Well there were mainly 3 reasons. Number 1! Imagine on your first day of school you receive death glares from the majority of the girls in the class. Their glares are so scary, it's like they look straight into your soul… Number 2! The heart shaped eyes from the boys. I am just human. I am not some kind of savior who helped somebody save a war, if I was only then can you stare at me. Number 3! All these stupid names! Seriously though, avatar, lord, general what kind of names are those? Things would have been so much simpler that way, just saying.

And just like that it was lunch time.

Aang explained how because he was the avatar he was required to show me around until I was use to it. People gave him funny looks and his face started to get red. Is he sick?

When we got to the cafeteria we ordered our food and ate it. As usual all Aang talked about was the School and he said more stupid names until I said I had to go. Once I left I just walked around the exterior of the school until I saw a certain boy sitting in the shade of the tree.

I decided to scare him by sneaking up on him. I started ninja rolling on the ground hopefully he didn't notice me, cause you know I have boss ninja skills.

"Boo!" I yell behind him grabbing his shoulders. Until I saw that it wasn't Zuko…

"What?" The stranger asks very confused and a little pissy.

"Sorry wrong person." I say running away until I bump into somebody. Well this day just keeps getting better and better.

"Sorry. I'm in a hurry." I quickly say until the person grabs my wrist and makes me face him.

"Idiot." I hear him bluntly say, I look up to see the one and only Zuko.

"Hey! I am not an idiot!" I say trying to defend myself.

"So idiots aren't people who go around rolling on the ground yelling boo at random strangers?" He asks smugly.

"No.. That's what an idiot is. But I'm not an idiot cause…I don't do that?" I say very unsure of what I just proclaimed.

"Then what is an idiot?"

"A…soup."

"Idiot."

"Whatever buddy." I say as I walk to a tree and sit down in its shade. Zuko then follows and sits beside me.

We sit in silence for a while, just staring at the clouds or maybe even just enjoying someones company. Nobody said a word and I think that was just fine…

* * *

ZUKOS POV

* * *

What is wrong with me? All I thought about for the past few days was all Katara. She was so different from anybody else I have ever met. Jesus I hate her for that.

We sat there in silence. I don't know what is up with this girl but she does the most amusing stuff. You can just never predict what's going to happen next. Nothing happened for about 10 minutes until Katara got sleepy I guess and rested her head against mine. I didn't even bother trying to shake her off. I wonder why? Then I guess I got sleepy as well, I ended up sleeping my head on hers.

* * *

UNKNOWN POV

* * *

Hmmm. So, that's my competition? Not a big deal. You will eventually come to me anyways Katara….

* * *

See! I added more POV's this time! Anyways thanks for all the views guys! I really appreciate them. I hope you review (:


	5. The Truth Comes Out

Avatar Academy

KATARAS POV

Zuko and I ditched afternoon classes together, probably not the best choice considering that it was my first day at school and I ditched but whatever.

It was already 9 PM so classes were over. I managed to avoid Aang and his gigantic lecture about ditching class but that doesn't mean he couldn't lecture me via text. I got 76 missed texts, I was to lazy to answer considering that it might be Aang and I wanted to avoid lectures.

I had nothing else to do besides watch Azula and Toph yell about who decides when to keep the light on and off. This is pretty much the stupidest thing that they have fought over and that's no lie. They have fought over lots of stupid things but this is probably the stupidest. Watching them is way more interesting than MTV. I've been watching them for more than an hour and I'm not even bored yet.

_RingRing_

I checked my cellphone it was an unknown caller ID, whatever. I still answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_I miss you Katara_." A super raspy voice said.

"Hello? Do I know you?" I asked. This is getting creepy.

"_Yes_…" He said.

This is creepy. Wasn't this a school life love kinda fic? No? Ok..

Anyways. I looked at my phone unknown name and number. Well that sucks I can't call back and demand to know who called me, not that I would have that's scary as freak. Almost as scary as seeing Azula and Toph get along.

I went to take a light run around the campus once I get back I shower then sleep. You know, the normal. I changed into a blue tee and gray sweats and I put on my running shoes and left.

I ran around the school. It felt so good, just running. Forgetting about everything even just for a moment. I kept running until I spotted the Sokka playing basketball with some people.

"Hey Sokka!" I screaming running at full speed tackling him into a hug.

"Hey Katara. Mind getting off me?" He says a little embarrassed.

"No. We haven't hung out this whole time I came!"

"Ugh. I know you miss the very handsome Sokka but please. Leave some for the ladies." He said sarcastically.

"So Sokka…" Aang said clenching his fists while looking down, "You guys are dating.."

What's up with Aang? I could do WAYY better than Sokka. Sokka is stupid, I'm not therefore I can do better.

"I guess it's time to come out clean eh?" He said looking at the sky very dramatically, what an over kill.

I looked around to see Zuko was here with us. How did I not notice that? Usually Zuko doesn't participate let alone seem interested in a group discussion. I wonder if he's listening..

"Look. Sokka you don't need to tell them." I say looking at him. I mean if my brother doesn't want to be my brother in front of his friends it's all good. It's his decision.

"Katara.. She's my sister. The only reason I came here before her is because Gran Gran hates me and wanted me out of the house. She left Katara there because she didn't want her to leave, Katara is the one she likes so she tried to keep her at home as long as possible. The only reason why I didn't tell you guys that she wasn't my sister is because I was embarrassed. I didn't want to catch her lameness." Sokka said it so seriously it almost made it stupid.

Everybody just stared at him. Aang gave him the admirable look, I don't know why though that story was pretty stupid in it's own way. Zuko gave him that you-are-an-idiot face. I should know that, he always does that to me.

After Aang had his usual outburst about something I left to go back to my dorm. Aang offered to take me but it was fine. I don't want to bother him anymore then I already have.

I started to run off back to my dorm. After the basketball court wasn't in sight anymore I started to walk. Then somebody tripped me. I landed flat on my face.

"Ow.." I said rubbing my nose.

"Hn. Idiot.." Zuko said while looking at me.

"You were the one who tripped me!"

"You were the one who was tripped."

"So!"

"Hn."

"Why are you even here?" I asked suspiciously.

He seemed taken back at my question, like he didn't expect me to ask him that, "I just felt like coming here." He said blankly

"Auhh! You missed me!" I said in a teasing voice.

"Shut up." He said trying to hide his blush, to my comfort I caught it.

"Auhh! Zuko is blushing!" I said mocking him once again.

"Shut up.." He said blushing again.

"Auhh!" I said mocking him trying to put my arm around his shoulder.

We walked around the campus with his arms around me. We walked, talked and made fun of the dumbest things we could think of. It was so fun.

ZUKOS POV

Whoa. What is this? I put my arm around Katara? I laughed? I acted like a little boy with his first crush. Well maybe the first crush thing is tr- WHAT WAS I ABOUT TO ADMIT. WAIT? WHAT IS THERE TO ADMIT TO? THERE IS NOTHING TO ADMIT TO. KATRARA IS JUST A FRIEND I DON'T LIKE HER…yup.. that's it.

She's just a friend..

After all the fooling around we did I finally dropped her off at her dorm we said bye then..I kissed her cheek? WHAT?!

She stared at me shocked at what I did, I can't say that I'm not cause I am. I did not mean to kiss her it was just on impulse. Not that I didn't like it. I did, it was amazing..

KATARAS POV

After Zuko and I finished fooling around campus he dropped me off at the Air Dorm at 10 pm. Not that I came back late, I always come back at 10.

After I said bye he did the weirdest thing. He came up to me and kissed my cheek… He just stared at me like he didn't understand what he did. Then he simply said, "Bye." Then he walked fast walked away after it quickly turned into a sprint.

I don't know how long I have been standing in that exact same place but all I know that it was a long time.

I couldn't register what had just happened the Zuko kissed my cheek. The exact same guy who believes with his whole mind that I am an idiot. The same guy who mocks me about everything I do. He, that exact guy kissed my cheek…


	6. Dare Double Dare

WHOO! Over 190 views! Thanks for all the view guys i really appreciate it! (:

* * *

Avatar Academy

* * *

KATARAS POV

* * *

Once I finally got over what had happened I went up to my room fully expecting Toph and Azula fighting but instead I see Toph watching TV. It was absolutely quiet. Nothing, just the noise of the TV.

"The witch is at cheerleading practice so for once we can have a peace of mind." Toph said not even taking her eyes off the TV.

I seriously think that she isn't blind. She can watch TV and all that!

"Oh." I simply said.

"And I saw what you and the prince." She said staring at the TV.

"Prince? Is that another stupid nickname?"

"No. Zuko, he's the 'prince'." She explained.

"How? He's just a dumb dorky loser." I said.

"HAHAHA! You're the first to react like that. Anyways that's his nickname and stuff. You know the avatar and all that? Same thing usually. To have the title 'prince' you have to be good looking, smart and athletic. Funny thing is Zuko is none of those. HAHA" Toph said breaking into laughter. Soon enough I broke out into laughter as well.

I went at took a shower. I got out and found out that Azula was still not back at the dorm. Oh well… That means that it would be a lot quieter.

Toph was still watching TV. Nothing changed around her, she was still sitting in the same position.

"What class you in?" I went and asked.

"I'm in 2-2. You're in 2-1 right?" She said.

"Whoa. How would you know that? I even told you!"

"Everyone knows about you."

"What?"

"You're famous."

"May I say again, what?"

"First of all Twinkle Toes is giving you extra attention. Not to mention Sparky is giving you the time of day."

"S-sparky?"

"Yes, the prince. Sparky, Zuko, Prince all the same person."

"You have the weirdest sense of names."

"As long as it embarrasses them."

"Want to go to go to school tomorrow together?"

"Sure." She said finally looking away from the TV.

I went into bed and noticed a missed text.

_To: ME_

_From: Sokka_

_Hmm. You like anyone?_

What the heck? Who does he think he is asking that randomly out of nowhere.

_To: Sokka_

_From: ME_

_What the heckie? That's so random. I guess you can say I have someone on my mind. And it's not 'him'. _

After I sent the text I immediately regretted it. Who would send that to their older brother! What if he shows Zuko and he thinks it's somebody else!... Wait. What? Why would I think like that? Who cares what that Zuko thinks?! Not me..

After freaking out after I went to bed hoping he's not going to show Zuko..

* * *

SOKKAS POV

* * *

Aang and I were playing Dare Double Dare when once again my younger sister was randomly dragged into the game. Zuko was in the room but he was studying math. Who does that? Nerd… He wasn't paying any attention until he heard Aangs dare to me.

"Sokka, you either have to lick Zukos armpit or… ask Katara who she likes in front of us!" Aang said smiling like an idiot.

"Ya I'll go with licking Zukos armpit." I said 100% serious as I got up to go to Zuko until he said, "Screw off, just text Katara already."

This is funny. Now you're calling my sister by her first name. This is certainly getting interesting. Plus he actually paid attention to the conversation. Katara should have came here sooner this would have been way more interesting.

I went along with the dare and texted Katara. Once she would reply I would reply I would read it aloud carefully watching their reactions. Once I said _I guess you can say I have someone on my mind. _You can practically feel the relief yet at the same time tension in the air. This is seriously going to be fun.

The one thing I couldn't stop thinking about is that she couldn't forget about _him _either. I can't believe it's been 3 years and he still haunts both our minds…

AANGS POV

I wonder who's on her mind! It must be me right? I hope so! I mean at first I really thought that she was into Sokka but now I know that they are siblings so they aren't into each other so it's fine! And I'm her closest guy friend right! Obviously there is Zuko to think about but, you know he calls her Idiot and he probably hates her so it's all good!

I went back to sleep that night with a happy smile on my face, not the cheeky one.

ZUKOS POV

I wonder whom she thinks about. I have to admit, I'm not the nicest person to her so it's obviously not me. I'm pretty sure she hates my guts considering what I did to her that day. She probably hates me now, wait what am I saying..she hates me even more now. She most likely hated that kiss but I…loved it.

Her words kept on repeating in my mind, _I guess you can say I have someone on my mind. _The person that she thinks about isn't me. The person she loves…isn't me.

_I guess you can say I have someone on my mind._

_I guess you can say I have someone on my mind._

_I guess you can say I have someone on my mind._

Those are the only words that go through my mind. Those are the only words. The words that are on repeat. The words I resent completely.

* * *

KATARAS POV

* * *

I stared at the ceiling that night. The one thing I tried so hard to forget, that one thing, it played in my head…

* * *

OOO! Next Chapter I'm going to write who they are all talking about! Be prepared for a flashback guys! And once again thanks for the views (: Hope you review


	7. What Happened 3 years ago

This chapter is mostly a flash back. It's a very important one so don't skip it! And Woot! Woot! Over 200 views! Oh yuss! Thanks for all the views guys (: I really love you for this (:

* * *

Avatar Academy

* * *

FLASHBACK – KATARAS POV

* * *

_3 years ago when Sokka was 15 and I was 14 we were fooling around in the park with him. Doing what normal teenagers do, acting completely not their age and making a fool out of their selves. _

_This boy, his hair was jet black and his figure was taller than Sokka. He was laughing with Sokka and I at a stupid joke. He was my boyfriend. He was everything to me, he was my bestfriend and my lover and my second brother. He was also Sokka's bestfriend. We have been friends since we were all in diapers. Everything went well until that one night… _

_It was our year anniversary. He asked me out on a date, the most special date, the one year-a-versary. We went to the amusement park for the date. _

_He looked at me with his beautiful crystal blue eyes, "Katara, I'm so happy that I met you." He said it with the most mesmerizing smile. _

"_Same here…" I saw myself say his name, but I didn't hear his name. _

"_I love you so much, you are so different, you are irreplaceable.." He said it with so much passion and love it was the most perfect moment in my life. _

"_Same here, I don't know what I would have done without you." I say smiling as usual._

_Then we shared the most passionate kiss we have ever had. In this moment everything was perfect, nothing else mattered. _

_We finished the date. He told me that he was going to bring me home but..he didn't._

"_Uhh. Where we going? It's late already? Oh! We going to a dinner? Let's have noodles!" I scream. _

"_Whatever you want babe." At the time I thought he was sincere but now that I think about it, the way he said it was…horrifying. _

_Once he stopped the car I looked outside and noticed it was an old run down building. The windows were really dark, like nobody even went there anymore. There was graffiti everywhere. Some names, others swears, the worst inappropriate words.._

"_Why are we here?" I ask looking at him. _

"_Babe, you'll see." He grabs me forcefully and drags me into the 'noodle shop' _

_When he opened the door there was a bunch of dangerous looking guys and a bed. They looked about 18-20 years old. None of them had a warm smile. The place reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. Their eyes showed nothing but lust. _

"_Can we go now?" I meekly asked 'him'. _

"_Why go now? The fun has just begun." He said in a scary way. _

"_Huh?" _

_Next thing I knew I was pushed onto the bed and stripped of my clothes. I don't know what happened.. The rest was a blur. I couldn't see anything I held my eyes closed and when I was forced to open them all I saw was my tears and the floor._

_All I knew that happened was..that I was raped.._

_I awoke the next morning alone in a bed without clothes. No sight of the men who raped me. I looked around the room for my bag which thankfully thrown into a corner. I ran to it and grabbed my phone. I quickly dialed Sokkas number. _

"_SOKKA!" I scream crying into my phone._

"_KATARA!? Where are you?! You didn't come home last night! Where did that guy take you? Probably to his house for you know what I'm saying.." He said in a teasing tone but I was in no mood for teasing. _

"_Sokka… Please come.." I said crying. _

"_Wait. Katara what happened. Where are you?" He said in an urgent tone. _

_I told him where I was and he immediately came after an hour… Well he isn't allowed to drive yet. Sue him. _

_When he came I wrapped myself in a white blanket and ran into his ams crying. We stayed like that, for which seemed like an eternity. _

"_Katara..what happened?" He asked in a very hushed voice. _

_I looked at him with very sad and regretful eyes, "I…" I explained everything that happened. Quickly after I started to cry all over again. He soon followed. We sat there on the dirty floor crying in each other's embrace. _

_He did the stupidest thing only my brother would ever do, He gave me his sweater and his pants. He started to walk to the door ready to walk around in public without pants. Scared he also might get rapped. I stopped him and looked for something I can use to sew the sheet together to make ugly pants. All I found was a stapler and scissors. I suppose it was better than nothing. I cut the outline of pants and stapled it together to make..ugly pants. _

_We walked outside. I was gripping his hand so hard I refused to let it go. On the bus home people gave us stares but I didn't care. I was safe and away from him. I was safe with my brother._

* * *

END OF FLASH BACK – KATARAS POV

* * *

I woke up panting and scared. What if he comes after me again? What if they do that again!

I checked my phone, it was 1 am. I'm scared. I looked down with my cell phone, using it as a flash light I scanned the room. Azula was back and was sleeping, so was Toph. If I woke up any of them I would probably start the WW3.

I really wanted to text Sokka but I couldn't. My body acted on it's own and called…Zuko.

"Hello?" I heard a sleepy Zuko ask.

* * *

I felt so bad writing this.. Anyways did you like it? Hope you did! (: review please?


	8. You are totally pouting

Hey guys! Over 500 views~ Thanks alot! And I honestly really liked this chapter. I felt like i haven't put a lot of cute scenes between Katara and Zuko so here! Theres plenty!

* * *

Avatar Academy

* * *

ZUKOS POV

* * *

I heard my phone ring but it was late so I decided not to answer. It was probably a prank from Sokka or something if he was still awake. I let it ring until a pillow landed on my face.

"Dumbass answer you're phone I wanna sleep!" Sokka screamed at me quickly going back to sleep.

I checked my phone to see the caller ID _Katara _my heart skipped a beat. I answered the phone to hear something I didn't want to ever hear. Katara crying..

"Hello?" I asked trying to sound sleepy.

"Z-zuko. I'm sorry I just couldn't call a-anyone. You were the only one I could talk to.." She said crying.

"Shh… Katara it's going to be fine. Shhh. You're at your dorm right?" I asked in a very hushed voice.

"Y-ya."

"Ok. I'm going there. Wait 10 minutes."

I got changed into a hoodie and sweats. All the doors are locked at 10:30 so leaving by the door was impossible so I had to jump..out the window. My dorm is on the third floor. Why am I so frustrated? It's just a girl…no. she's not just a girl. She's Katara..

I gracefully landed on the ground. I ran with all my might to Kataras dorm. Now this is the hard part getting in. When I arrived at the dorm I tried opening the dorm doors, the door was unlocked. See? This is why the Fire Nation is better, they actually lock the doors at 1 in the morning. I ran to Kataras room. 303, not a big deal just 7 more floors till I get there. Not a long time…

Once I finally got there I silently knocked on the door.

First knock.

Second knock.

Third knock.

Then the door opened. I saw Katara in a tank top and shorts. Her eyes were red from crying. She for once looked so fragile and frail from all the crying.

Without thinking I hugged her. We stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. She hugged back after awhile. I started to lightly rub her head.

"Shhh. Katara it's going to be fine. I'm here now." I said quietly and a little embarrassed.

"Zuko." Was all she could say. She looked at me, at that moment gold met blue.

"Katara.." I said her name as if.. I don't even know how to describe it, love? Pain? Sadness?

"Is anyone there?" A guard on patrol said shining his flashlight in our direction.

Without thinking I carried her princess style and jumped out the window and ran. I ran until we were at a small park. There was only a few trees, a bench and a small pond.

I put her down and sat underneath the tree. She quickly sat beside me but I don't know what I just did. I grabbed her and made her sit on my lap. She didn't refuse or anything. She rested her head against my chest. I'm so sure she could hear my heart beat. We stayed like that for a while.

"Zuko can I trust you?" She asked with a voice so frail that if I couldn't see her talking I wouldn't have ever guessed that it was her.

"Of course." I said as I kissed her hair.

As she told her story she seemed as if she was going to start crying. I was making sure that when she starts to cry I would be there waiting to hug her and never let her go.

When she finished her story we were both crying. How could somebody do something so cruel to Katara? I didn't know what to do. The girl I loved was in my arms crying hating herself, wishing she were never born. I didn't know what to say. All of this was too much. For both of us.

"It's going to be ok." I said hoping she would go along with it.

"You don't understand!" She yelled staring at me face to face.

I don't know what I did but the next thing that happened was her lips on mine. We kissed.. She started to kiss back. I started to lick her lips hoping that she would grant me and entrance to her mouth, when she finally did, we had an all out make out session. It was the best thing that has ever happened to me since I came to this school.

When we finally finished. She stared at me straight on and kissed my cheek.

"Zuko. Thank you, for everything." She said blushing until she ran away.

"Thank you Katara for..coming into my life." I said walking back to my dorm.

THE NEXT DAY – KATARAS POV

I woke up completely happy. I don't know what it is but I was happy with last night. Whenever I think about Zuko I'm completely happy with what happened.

I went and got ready for school. I took a bath and changed into my uniform. The usual, I woke up at 6:30. I don't know why but I have a habit of waking up early. I went and fixed my hair. Once again the usual, the two rings at the front and a high ponytail. I went back onto my bed in my uniform checking my phone. No missed anythings. Good.

I decided to take a little nap. After all Toph and I were going to go to school together today.

"Sugar Queen wake up!"

I woke up to see an angry Toph.

"Sorry!" I yell as I jump out of bed and grab Tophs hand and run to class. My hair was a mess but I honestly didn't want to be late.

I ran to class yelling sorry to see only Zuko and Aang there.

"Hi Katara!" Aang said with his usual cheerfulness.

"Hi Aang." I said smiling at him.

We had a pointless talk on pointless things. Our conversation took forever. It was pretty funny to talk to Aang again. It feels like it's been forever since I last talked to him.

Aang was called to the office to do some 'avatar duties' so that left me alone with Zuko.

I walked up to Zuko and sat beside him and rested my head on his shoulder his body stiffened at the contact but he seemed to relax after a while. Soon enough he rested his head on mine. We stayed like that until he moved away. I was slightly disappointed that he moved but it's his choice I guess. I tried not to pout..

Then I got a text from…Zuko.

_To: ME_

_From: Zuko_

_Don't pout you idiot. _

_To: Zuko_

_From: ME_

_I'm not! You have no proof! _

_To: ME_

_From: Zuko_

_Lies. You are totally pouting. _

_To: Zuko_

_From: ME_

_No I'm not!_

_To: ME_

_From: Zuko_

_You are seriously pouting. It's so funny!_

_To: Zuko_

_From: ME_

_NO it's not! Not that I'm pouting thoo…_

_To: ME_

_From: Zuko_

_Whatever you say. Wanna hang out at lunch?_

_To: Zuko_

_From: ME_

_Sorry, hanging out with Toph ): _

Then Zuko started to pout! It was funny yet cute at the same time.

"I'm back!" Aang screamed.

"Ohh! Aang you're back. Go take a seat." General Iroh said as he gave us a lecture about tea.

Once again Aang sat beside me sleeping. What a great avatar we have. Once lunch break started Aang started talking to be about what he missed in class once I filled him in I left looking for Toph.

Little did I know what would happen on the way there..

* * *

Did you guys like it? Hope you review (: And SHOUTOUT TODAY IS MY MOMS BIRTHDAY!


	9. I will always be with you

WOO~ Shout out to **partyyou**!Thank you so much for reviewing (: I really appreciate it.

* * *

Avatar Academy

* * *

KATARAS POV

* * *

I started to walk to Tophs class, not a long walk. I popped in looking around for Toph. Once I found her I walked up to her and said hi.

"Hi Toph lets go now!" I said.

"Calm down Sugar Queen I'm coming." She said getting up and following me.

We walked to the cafeteria to see Zuko, Aang and Sokka. We got our food and sat with them at their table.

I sat between Sokka and Toph Aang and Zuko sat across from us. The usual Aang was talking about pointless things while my idiotic brother would talk about meat and girls the supposedly like him. Honestly I think he's messed up in the head.

We kept talking like usual until Aang and I was called to the office. We left the table to go to the 'fire lords temple' on the way Zuko would non-stop text me. He misses me already? I mentally laughed.

Once we got there we went inside to see _him. _He was sitting in a chair talking to the Fire Lord. He looked the same. His jet-black hair, the way that it is messily tossed, his structure, his crystal blue eyes. They never changed. Once the door opened he turned to me his eyes got watery.

"Katara.. I'm so sorry about what happened." He said his eyes pleading.

"NO! You can't possibly think an apology will cut it!" I screamed.

"I'm so sorry. I was bribed!" He screamed.

"Lies! Everything you say is lies! Why are you even here!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"I followed you here. I want to put everything straight again. I want you back."

I can't take this anymore. Seeing him here in front of me, asking for me back. I can't do this. I ran out of the office crying. Kept running. I ran until I was at the pond, the place where Zuko saved me. I sat underneath the tree crying trying to hide my face. I cried and cried until I heard that one voice that immediately calmed me down.

"What happened?" I heard Zuko say.

"H-He's back.." I said trying to stop crying.

"Who?"

"Jet." I sais hissing venom.

* * *

ZUKOS POV

* * *

I had a bad feeling about letting Katara go to the office. I don't know why but I did. Without thinking I ran out of the cafeteria and to the park I brought Katara to. I looked at her, she was crying curled up against the tree.

"What happened?" I said staring at her.

"H-He's back." She said trying to stop her tears. I knew who she was talking about and I didn't like it one bit.

"Who?" I asked just to make sure I was correct.

"Jet." She said hissing his name.

I haven't even met this guy yet but I knew I would hate him. I'm not really the type to judge somebody before meeting them but what I had heard about him, the cruel things that he has done to Katara, I just can't seem to like him.

I immediately ran to her and hugged her. I rubbed her head. That seemed to calm her down. After I made her face me. Her eyes were stained with red. She tried to look away but I made her face me again. I went and kissed each of her tears.

"Zuko. Thank you so much." She said smiling at me with her normal smile.

"Your welcome. Whenever you feel like crying just remember I will always be there for you." I said with one of my rare smiles.

"Thank you Zuko. Really, thank you." She said.

We both sat underneath the tree, then I finally was able to break the silence.

"What do you mean that he's back?" I asked her.

"I think he's transferring here." She said.

"What?!" I said.

"He's transferring."

"Do you know what class he's in?"

"Nope. I ran out."

"That's a pretty dramatic exit."

"Shut up!" She said playfully punching my arm.

"You know in all seriousness, I will always be with you. I will protect you." I said looking away.

"Wow. First you're a stupid jerk now you're a sweet prince?"

"Hn."

* * *

KATARAS POV

* * *

I grabbed Zukos hand and dragged him away. It was a Friday afternoon and school was over. I remember that Aang said that Friday, Saturday and Sunday students were allowed out of school.

"Wanna go somewhere?" I asked him.

"What?" He was taken back at my question.

"Like wanna hang out outside of school?"

"S-sure.." He said blushing.

"You're blushing!"

"N-no."

"YA!"

"Noo!"

"Meet me at the school gates in like 15 minutes." I said as I ran off to my dorm leaving a dumbfounded Zuko in my dust.

Once I got to my room I saw Toph. Azula wasn't there yet. I guess she was with boyfriend number 1236976234138 of the week. I went in got my clothes and took a very quick shower. I went and changed into a white blouse and skinny jeans. I put on black ballet flats. I put my hair down for once. I let down my hair to revel it wavy curls at the end and I clipped my bangs to the side then left.

Zuko was already there waiting for me. He was wearing a simple gray hoodie with a white shirt underneath; he wore black jeans and black vans. Simple yet it looked so good on him.

"So where do you want to go?" He asked me.

"There!" I yelled pointing at a—

* * *

I'm so sorry that this chapter was so short! I promise to make it up to you guys next chapter (: Hope you review *_*


	10. Family?

I am so sorry i haven't updated in a long time i was busy..? I had to go but school supply shopping. Plus i was way obsessed with SHINee! (: It's Kpop. If you guys don't like it then... Last time i'm talking about them. Anyways I freaking LOVE TAEMIN! (: This chapter is really short compared to the other ones. I'm sorry): It was really hard writing this one. I didn't really know what would happen on a date so.. please forgive me! ):

* * *

Avatar Academy

* * *

KATARAS POV

"So where do you want to go?" Zuko asked.

"There!" I said pointing at a mall.

"A mall." He said his face paling.

"Yup!" I said dragging him towards the mall.

I guess it's a guy's nightmare to go to a 10-story mall on a Friday. Not to mention there is a full fledge amusement park there too. I heard it's super crowded there, especially on Fridays. This is going to fun. I can't wait to see Zuko crying by the third floor.

We walked in and went straight into the food court. He ate a burger while I had ramen.

"Wow.." I said staring at somebody behind him.

Zuko looked behind him to see a tall and muscular guy around out age with blonde hair and blue eyes smiling at me. The guy started walking towards us. His eyes stared directly at mine, never looking away even for a second.

I looked at Zuko. His face has gotten pale, as if all the color has left it. His fist was gripping onto the burger as if his life depended on it. He was shaking. He started to grit his teeth together looking away. He would try to check his phone as if he needed a reason to leave.

As the man came up to us his smile never left his face. His eyes were ocean blue, if you look at it it's like you can see the beautiful tropics. The way his hair is looks as if there was no possible way that he fixed his hair. It looks so natural; the thing that amazes me is that his natural hair looks good. There is absolutely 100% that his hair was not in contact with gel. If you see other guys there hair looks like it has pounds of that stuff in it.

"Hello. My name is Jeremy. Yours?" Jeremy asked looking at me not even bothering about looking at Zuko.

"My name is K-katara." I say looking down.

"How can you stutter your own name?!" He says playfully.

"Never thought about it actually." I say looking at him.

"You're funny!" He says laughing.

As minutes pass we kept talking. We would laugh and scream. We did normal stuff. As time went by Zukos existence was reduced at the table. He was quiet and all he did was look down, not bothering to look up or even participate in the conversation. His face still pale as he looked down. His teeth still gritting.

"What is up with all this bullshit!" He screams grabbing Jeremy by his colar.

"Calm down Zuko." He says looking at him. The eyes that were once a beautiful ocean blue were now a deep frozen blue.

"This is all bullshit! Who do you think you are to just leave my life and come back as you please?!" Zuko yells fuming with rage.

"Don't blame me. You were the ones going nowhere. I had to do what benefited me." He says blankly.

"You could have stuck with us!" Zuko yelled preparing to punch Jeremy.

"And why would I do that? It was obvious you weren't going anywhere in training so I decided to move up and leave the baggage behind."

"You left us in the dust. How do you think we felt especially how you did that right after mom died! You and dad are just the same!" Zuko said fuming in rage.

I stared at them. Zuko and Jeremy are..brothers?

"So? I never really needed to cry or actually care. I did what seemed fit at the time. I left." He said as if it's stupid to even explain.

"Katara we're leaving." Zuko said as he grabbed me and dragged me out of the mall.

I just watched him lead me out of the mall. His grip was strong as usual. He would push anybody who was in his way. Nobody dared fight back. Anyone could sense his irritated, I-want-to-kill-someone aura. That is probably one I will use on Jet..

When finally left the mall he was still dragging me around, first me almost got hit by a car because he wasn't paying attention to the road, then we were chased by an old lady because she claims we were giving her 'inappropriate' stares, then we were chased by her dog, then a car splashed us and of course the puddle just happens to be a muddy and really smelly one.

Once we came into the academy Zuko let go off my hand and left not bothering to even say bye. He just left.

I started walking back to my dorm, not minding the weird stares I was getting from everybody. I mean it's not everyday somebody is walking around campus covered in mud and wet. If the sad soul who was covered in it wasn't me I would look at him too.

Once I finally got into my room I noticed nobody was in it. Toph was gone and it seems Azula was too. Good. Peace and quiet for now.

I went and took a shower changing into a light blue top and black shorts. I walked up to the TV and turned it on I jumped on the couch. I was exhausted. Having to deal with Zuko dragging you around, having and old lady and her dog chase you not to mention the dirty puddle it can really tire a person out. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket to check if there was any missed calls or messages from Zuko considering he rudely left me at the gate. I was looking for an apology. Wait scratch that I want an apology in person.

The only noise that can be heard in this room was the sound of the TV and the lame shows that's on at the moment.

My eyelids got heavier and soon enough they fell asleep. I was consumed by the darkness that surrounded me. It was like that for a few minutes until I saw-

* * *

Cliffy~ Anyways I hope you liked it, please review and follow (:


	11. Sorry Guys!

**AUTHORS NOTE. **

**I AM SO SORRY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! I AM CURRENTLY EXPERIENCEING WRITERS BLOCK AND I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT TO DO NEXT, BUT I HAVE IDEAS SO IT'S ALL GOOD…I HOPE. **

And I honestly have been really busy. I mean first I went on a vacation with the whole family, so I didn't really have time to write ): Then I just recently started grade 8 (: -woot woot- I really want to do better than last year so.. I'm going to try even harder. I really appreciate all my views, even though it has declined. I know why though. It took forever for me to update ): Anyways since school has started it's going to take even longer for me to update )": Please be patient, I love all of you guys! (:

Thank you to everyone who reviewed me! (: I really appreciate it! (: 3


	12. You have To see Me Fly

I'M SO SORRY GUISE! It's been forever since I have actually updated! I just started grade 8 and i have a whole lot to do so... Anyways i hope you like it (:

* * *

Avatar Academy

* * *

KATARAS POV

My eyelids got heavier and soon enough they fell asleep. I was consumed by the darkness that surrounded me. It was like that for a few minutes until I saw a little version of Zuko. He looked around five. His cold and uncaring denominator was gone. It was like it never existed.

He was in a small garden. There were flowers of all kinds. Blue, pink, roses, tulips and ones I have never even seen in my life. The sky was a beautiful kind of blue. It was so peaceful here, like the words war, hate and betrayal never seemed to never exist. I looked around once more to see a woman in her mid twenties. Her hair was midnight black and it gracefully waved to her waist. Her eyes were the same as Zukos, golden with a touch of hazel. She was smiling and laughing at everything Zuko did. She looked at Zuko with all the affection she had in her small body.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look!" Zuko said pointing at the sky to revel a flock of birds soaring by.

"Whoa! I bet you can fly to zu-zu." She said with a warm smile.

"I can mommy see!" He said while running around the garden jumping and screaming _WHOOSH_.

He continued like that until a car pulled up in front of the garden. A man also in his mid twenties came out with a young boy Zukos age except he had blonde hair and blue eyes. I assume he's Jeremy. His denominator was cold and expressionless. He was carrying a gigantic book in some foreign language. He was dressed in a black suit with a matching tie. He was six at the time. How can he understand that! I looked at the man. He looks so familiar…_Fire Lord Ozai? _He's Zukos dad?

When Zuko laid eyes on the two that came he immediately came and ran to them still acting like a plane.

"Daddy! Look I can fly! Jeremy I can fly faster than you!" He said tauntingly.

"Zuko. How useless are you? Why are you outside? You should be studying your *foreignese. You're brother knew that a year before you." He said slightly raising his voice. He whimpered at his reaction but turned his attention to Jeremy.

"Jeremy! I can still fly faster than you!" He said raising his arms motioning the whole flying concept.

"You can't fly stupid. You need a part a mechanical part of some sort. You really don't know this? I'm ashamed to say you're my brother. Go do something productive, study the history of something." He said blankly while walking into the house leaving Zuko with himself.

Tearing started to form in his eyes. He started clenching his fists while looking down. His mom walked up to him from the back and hugged him from behind. She picked him up and wiped his tears away and said to him while smiling, "Don't cry Zu-Zu. It's ok. They're just tired."

Zuko looked at her and wiped away the rest of his tears and smiled. He later rested his head on her shoulder. He whispered _I love you _to find out that his mom would never know that he said it.

As soon as he said it they both went down.

Zukos mom fell to the floor. She wasn't panting. Her eyes was cold, not open nor warm. Her face was so cold. He wrapped his tiny little jacket on her upper body and tried dragging her inside the house trying not to let his waterfall of tears land on his beautiful mothers face.

Once he managed to get her into the house he tried to lift her onto the couch in the living room. He tried his best but he only got the upper half on, but he had no time to worry about the details he had to get his dad. He ran upstairs to his fathers study.

It always scared him to approach his father's study. It has 2 gigantic oak doors. The inside was neatly put way stacks of books in gigantic bookshelves. It could easily be called the 'great library of boring'. He was instructed not to ever enter that room or to even go near it. That was partly why he wasn't really close to his dad. If he wasn't in that room he was at work, if he wasn't at work he was in his study.

He opened the door to see his father diligently working at his desk. He didn't pay attention to the crying 5 year old in front of him or that he even opened the door.

"Daddy! Mommy..she's hurting!" He screamed between his grasps for air.

"Tell her to put a band aid. Obviously. Who cares? She doesn't even work."

"I hate you!" Zuko replied running to the medicine cabinet to get the band-aids.

Once he found it he ran to his mom, who was in a different position. She was properly lying down on the couch with a small fragile figure beside her. It was Jeremy. He was just sitting there staring at her with absolutely no expression on his face. Zuko ran to him at sat beside him and shoved a hand full of band-aids at him. Zuko grabbed his part and started putting the band aids on her arms.

Jeremy looked at Zuko wondering why he was putting band aids on his mothers arm. Jeremy looked at him and replied in a very hush voice, "You need to call 911." His voice was so quiet it could barely be heard but Zuko was able to hear it. He rushed to the phone and quickly dialed 911. Soon enough the ambulance came and requested to see the adult in charge of them. Jeremy went to get their father. Once they came down their fathers face never once changed. He looked annoyed. Probably because he was dragged out of his study.

Once they got to the hospital they made Zuko, Jeremy and their father outside. Their mother was under going surgery and was apparently in critical condition. Zuko was outside bawling his eyes out while the other two sat down patiently once again without any expression on their face. The people who walked by would stare at the opposite people in front of them. They were so different. But they were all here for one person.

The one thing that Ozai had on his mind, _can I go home now? I need to fill some papers. _

Jeremy was almost the same, _I need to finish volume 10801724120874 of the history of ba sing sae. _

Zuko being the only one who actually cared was thinking, _Mommy.. Please don't leave me. I love you. You're the only one who actually cares about me, and we know I'm the only one who cares for you. Mommy, I love you. You can't leave me okay? Remember? I'm going to show you that I can fly. I'm going to beat Jeremy in a whole lot of stuff okay? You have to see all of it. You have to watch me grow okay? I'll be a good boy, I'll listen and do extra homework! I'll clean my toys when I'm done okay? Mommy…please don't leave me…I love you. _

The doctor came out and Zuko immediately rushed to him and grabbed his legs. His eyes were stained with red, his nose was running with… know what.

"Mommy is okay right?! I wanna show her I can be a better plane than Jeremy! I have to! I have to tell her I love her!" Zuko screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." The doctor said looking away.

"No! Nothing is impossible mommy even said so!"

"Go inside and say your last goodbye." The doctor said while walking away.

Zuko ran into the room with the corpse of his mother covered in a white sheet. She wasn't moving. She wasn't smiling, the warm smile of his mother..was gone. She was gone. He started to punch her arm as hard a five year old can punch. He was crying and crying. "Mommy! You have to see me fly! Please…..come back. I love you.." He waited to see if she would wake up and smile at him and reply, _I love you too_ but that was too good to be true. She was…_dead_.

The next week was her funeral. He held her photo on the way to the place where the grave would go. He was once again crying. His cheeks, eyes and face was stained with red. His suit arms were wet from all the tears he forced himself to wipe off. He looked around to see Jeremy. He was sitting on a chair reading a book. He wasn't crying. His dad wasn't either. They would just look down and up. When they buried his mother Zuko started to cry even more. He clenched the picture in his hand and cried even more. When the funereal ended he was forced to go home. The only thing he did when he got home was sit on the couch. He stayed there and cried.

Whenever his father would come home he would slap Zuko across the face and yell at him. 5 years has passed since her death. It was the same. Zuko and Jeremy were now 10. He would talk to people but not like before. He was cold, heart less and mean. When he got home he would take a beating and something thrown at him then he would get locked into his room to study. He sometimes would study the whole night. The one time he left his room his dad slightly stabbed his arm. Then he would push Zuko into his room. Zuko would buy bandages and other medical things he would need after school. Jeremy left a long time ago. He was accepted at the number one school…The University of Ba Sing Sae. Life kept going.

The next year when they turned 12 his father made 4 nations academy. Zuko as his child was forced to attend that school. Nobody was supposed to know he was the headmaster's son, in his fathers eyes he was not acceptable in comparison to his brother. Jeremy has accomplished so much in just 12 years. In reality Zuko was amazing in sports, singing, academics and so much more. The one thing that he couldn't do and was the only reason that he wasn't admitted to The University Of Ba Sing Sae was that he didn't listen to his father. He skipped the auditon/exam/fitness test.

When he was 13 The Four Nations Academy was ranked number 3 in the world. Zuko would continue to excel in everything possible and nobody knew that he was the son of the head masters son. It was also the time to choose who would be the Avatar. Zuko knew if he got to be the Avatar his dad might actually smile at him. It was random selection. When the called the name it was _Avatar Aang_. It wasn't him. It was an idiot..

At 14 him and Aang actually was best friends. They would both excel at everything. Zuko was appointed as the captain of the basket ball team. They both made it. They also shared a dorm. Aang was the first person that he told about his dad. He was also the first source of happiness and warmth that Zuko has received since his mom died. After that Zuko and Aang were together for the rest of the year.

When they were 15 Sokka came into their life. At first sight Zuko hated him but did it quietly because Aang was Sokkas friend. They started to hang out a little and then they all ended up as the famous trio of the school with tons of admirable qualities that they all possessed.

Now it's the present. Katara came and messed up the schools balance forever..

* * *

Thanks guise for reading! Writing this made me emotional actually... I feel so bad for what i did to Zuko T.T Anyways. I'm going to try to update as much as i can. Hopefully once a week soo... Wish me good luck for the pile of homework I have to do (:


	13. She Knows

Once again I'm super duper sorry about this really late update! I'm getting a really bad writers block and I think I'm losing inspiration. Anyone wanna give me more by reviewing?..It would make a happy writer (: Anyways I hope you like it! And wish me luck I have a social studies test and a math one pretty soon..

* * *

Avatar Academy

* * *

KATARAS POV

* * *

I woke up with a single tear go down my face. How could something so terrible happen to Zuko? He deserves better. I checked my phone and it was already 5 pm. Everyone would be busy at this time and I didn't want to be any more trouble than I already am so I decided to sleep again. This time I didn't dream about Zuko's past or mine. I had the dream I wanted since who knows when, just darkness. Nothing else, just pitch black.

"Wake up." I heard someone say. I couldn't lift my eyes but I knew someone was calling me. "Wake up." There was that same voice. This voice calms me down.

Little by little this voice made me feel better.

I immediately got up and wrapped my arms around that voice that called me. When I opened my eyes a shocked golden eyes were staring straight at mine. His body tensed at my contact but relaxed after a while as he hugged me back?

"Zuko can you let go now?" I ask slightly embarrassed as I look away from him.

"Oh.. Sorry.." He said letting me go allowing me to fall to the floor head first.

"Ok. If you want to do that then please refrain till you're alone or at least till I leave." Toph said staring straight in our direction. I still don't understand how she's blind!

Both our faces flushed and Zuko dragged me out of the room to leave a laughing Toph alone in the room.

He gripped my hand and kept dragging me. Once we got out of the air dorm he never once let go of my hand but as we kept 'walking' his grip got stronger and stronger. Once we finally stopped 'walking' my hand was numb and felt like it was going to fall off. And I noticed we were at Avatar Forest. Zuko was the one who told me to stay far away from this place why was he the one who personally brought me here?

I looked into his eyes. His normal golden eyes full of pride were stained with red and tears falling down his eyes. His usual bored face was filled with anger and sorrow. He was clenching his fists so much that his fists started to turn white. His eyes never left mine. His glare was so frightening that I was scared I was going to collapse and never come up.

"YOU KNOW!" He yelled fully accusing me of something I have no idea what he's even talking about.

"Know what?! Don't go around accusing me of stuff I didn't do!" I yelled back in anger.

"You know about my past!" He yelled at me grabbing me by the collar and shoving me against a tree trunk and looking straight at me.

How did he know? I didn't tell anyone not that I had an opportunity to and even if I did I still wouldn't have! I'm still curious though, how would he know if what I saw was in a dream..

"How would you know!?" I yelled back.

"_They _told me!" He replied. Who are _they_?

I didn't have time to think. I did what my body told me to do, without thinking I wrapped my arms around his shaking body. He was ice cold. The warm idiotic Zuko I knew wasn't there anymore; he was replaced with a Zuko that I never want to see…again. At the contact of the body he would shiver, but he eventually stopped. He let go of my collar and hugged me back. We stayed like that hugging against a tree and falling to the floor and leaning back against the tree. He wouldn't let go of my hand, after awhile our fingers intertwined.

"I'm sorry." He said meekly.

"It's fine.." I say looking away trying not to cry. I looked at him once again to see that his eyes were once again starting to tear. "Don't cry.." I tell him quietly.

A silence was washed upon us. Nobody spoke a word and I think that was perfect situation for this part. He looked at me and spoke, "Don't tell.."

"I won't." I said looking at him.

At this moment he looked exactly like a kid you wanted to love and protect with all your heart. The usual Zuko, the prideful Zuko, the bad-mouthing Zuko and the general Zuko was replaced by a child in a teenagers body, he was so fragile at this moment that I wanted to just take him away from here where he can enjoy a child hood away from this drama. This was too much for us to handle. Can't we just have pile of math homework and love problems? Like the _oooh! I hope this person likes me! _or _my goodness he or she is soooo hot _maybe even _I like you… and the person would reply back with I like you too…._ But no, we have a messed up childhood that nobody but us had to go through except us. But I can't explain because there are tons of people in worse situations than us.

"Get up." Zuko ordered me while motioning me to take his hand.

I got up and grabbed his hand telling him to lead me to wherever he is bringing me. We would go under branches and under fallen trees until we stopped to see a beautiful sight.

There was a single grave with a cross. The trees around the grave formed a perfect circle and the sunlight seemed to be so warm near the grave. Birds were peacefully flying until a loud idiotic noise named Aang would scream somewhere within the academy.

Zuko let go of my hand so I decided to take a closer look at the grave; there was no name or date. It was a clean grave though somebody must be taking very good care of it. I examined it further to see that there was a small ring and engraving on it.

_Mommy! You have to see me fly! Please…..come back. I love you.. –Zu Zu _

I read it and looked back at Zuko. He was leaning against a tree looking away. I bowed respectfully then walked to Zuko and once again hugged him. He immediately hugged back. Once I broke the hug I went and said my good bye then ran back to my dorm.

* * *

ZUKOS POV – FLASH BACK

* * *

I went to sleep and had a dream with someone or something that hasn't talked to me in a while.

_Zuko..Zuko.. that girl.. she knows. _

Who are you?

_I love you my dear Zu Zu_

Who knows? Who knows what?

_That girl…K-a-t-a-r-a she knows about us.. To many people know. Maybe to reduce the number I can pluck them away.. .one. _

DON'T!

_Hehehe… You've never cared before. _

YES I HAVE!

_Whatever you want to think you monster.. _

That's you!

_I'm not the reason she died. I'm not the reason a family fell apart. _

It wasn't my fault!

_Whatever you want to think my dear Zu Zu.._

Don't call me that!

_She knows. She will tell. She will ruin you. She will…_

END OF FLASHBACK

Who was that? Why is this thing talking to me? Katara said she wouldn't tell anyone so why am I still worried. I shouldn't be. I can trust Katara right?

* * *

OOO! Who is this '_they_' person? Like it?...no?...k. Just kidding :P I seriously hope you guys review. I'm getting a bad writers block and i need inspiration. Favorite and like this story please? TT W TT


End file.
